For The Man Who Has Everything
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Two Shot, Zoro ha sido atrapado por una misteriosa flor... ahora en su mente, se recreara el mas profundo deseo de su ser Final
1. Chapter 1

**For The Man Who Has Everything**

**Two Shot Dedicado a Flames to Dust**

(Nota, Robin esta un poquito OC en este fic)

Los Mugiwara se habían reunido, después de una serie de incidentes, por fin el grupo estaba de vuelta… y con algunos extras. Después de rescatar a Ace, Hancock, convencida por Luffy para seguir engañando al gobierno y no dejar a las amazonas desprotegidas, decidió volver a Amazon Lily, aunque prometiéndole a Luffy que volverían a verse, aun así, como una medida de seguridad, le pidió a Marguerite que se uniera al grupo de Luffy, con ello ganándose una nueva nakama.

En el caso de Zoro, Perona le ayudo mucho para poder volver, incluso se volvieron buenos amigos… y confidentes. Por lo que la pelirosa era prácticamente la única persona en el barco a la que Zoro le había contado algunos de sus secretos.

Los días pasaban en el Thousand Sunny, el grupo de piratas se detuvo en una isla para descansar de lo ajetreado del viaje.

Al fin. Un lugar para descansar- dijo Zoro algo agobiado, desde la reunión de los Mugiwara no habían dejado de tener encuentros con otros piratas y la marina que deseaban pelear contra la tripulación del hombre que se había atrevido a escapar de Impel Down junto con Buggy, y que había enfrentado a los Marines en Marineford y al mismísimo Shirohige.

No pensé decirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Nami con calma.

Sería bueno ir a explorar- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Chopper y Ussop le segundaron.

Se supone que venimos a descansar- dijo Nami con enfado.

No creo que sea problema que Luffy sama se dedique a explorar, no se ve gente en esta isla- dijo Marguerite con una sonrisa.

¿Hablas en serio? Luffy es un busca problemas andante- dijo Nami, Marguerite no pudo evitar reírse mientras que asentía.

He, no se ustedes, pero ese trío ya se fue- dijo Sanji saliendo.

, será mejor que vaya tras ellos-. Dijo Nami.

¡Si quieres te acompaño!- le dijo Sanji.

Olvídalo, no quiero tener que andar cuidando de ti- dijo ella mientras que bajaba del Sunny y partía en pos del trió, Sanji solo bajo la cara con tristeza.

Eh, Sanji kun… ¿Ya olvido que me iba a enseñar a cocinar como usted?- preguntó Marguerite, el rubio entonces le miro como quien ve a un ángel.

¡Es cierto Marguerite chan! ¡Anda vamos para que sigamos con las clases!- le dijo el mientras que la rubia sonreía y entraba con el.

Ese cocinero no es más patético por que no puede- dijo Zoro con calma, Franky y Brook solo asintieron.

Bueno Zoro, nosotros iremos al bosque por algunas cosas para el Sunny- dijo Franky.

Si, no he hecho mucho y eso me podría dañar los músculos… ¡Aunque yo no tengo músculos por que soy puros huesos!- decía Brook, Zoro solo bufo mientras qué el par se iba.

¿Y tu que harás Zoro?- escucho una voz a sus espaldas y vio a Perona mirándole, sonrió levemente.

Tal vez camine un poco para desetresarme, luego regresare a dormir- dijo el con calma.

Ha… ¿Y no quieres que te acompañe por si te pierdes?- le preguntó la chica, Zoro solo solto una leve risa.

No, pero agradezco la oferta- dijo mientras qué bajaba del Sunny, ninguno de ellos noto una mirada ciertamente dolida que les veía.

¿Por qué con ella se porta distinto?- se preguntaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches con algo de aprensión.

Las horas fueron pasando, los distintos miembros de los mugiwara iban regresando al Sunny… pero al estar todos se percataron de una falta.

¿Dónde esta Zoro?- preguntó Perona.

Ese Marimo debe de haberse perdido de nuevo- dijo Sanji con calma.

¿Creen que este bien?- preguntó Marguerite.

¡Ya llegara cuando le de hambre! ¡Sanji quiero comer!- exclamo Luffy sonriente, los demás solo suspiraron al ver la forma de actuar con respecto a sus nakamas.

En fin, tienen razón, es mejor comer, ya aparecerá más tarde- dijo Nami mientras qué todos entraban, en eso Perona se percato de que alguien solo miraba la costa.

¿Estas preocupada?- preguntó acerándose a Nico Robin.

Es raro que el no haya vuelto, por muy malo que sea su sentido de la orientación no es una isla tan grande como para que se pierda- dijo ella, Perona se percato de que Robin estaba preocupada y esbozo una sonrisa.

Hey, ¿Deseas ir a buscarlo?- preguntó ella, Robin le miro de reojo –Si tanto te preocupa ve por él.

Robin le miro extrañada y frunció el ceño.

¿No te molestaría?- preguntó con algo de malicia, a lo que Perona le miro extrañada.

No, ¿Por qué lo dices? Un momento… ¿Tu crees que el y yo…?- dijo y empezó a reír para sorpresa de Robin -¡Anda que eres graciosa! ¡El cabeza de alga y yo solo somos amigos!

Eh… pero, están siempre juntos y yo pensé que…- dijo Robin, más Perona solo se carcajeo más fuerte.

Chica, yo pensé que eras la más madura, pero se ve que con respecto a tus sentimientos eres un poco mas como una niña- dijo Perona, Robin le miro molesta –Mira, no te enfades, si lo deseas, puedo contarte algunas cosas que se con respecto a Zoro.

No, no es necesario- dijo Robin con algo de pena –Iré a buscar a Zoro.

Perona solo vio con una sonrisa lo que pasaba y con calma se dirigió a comer.

"Me debes una Zoro"- pensó sonriendo mientras que entraba.

Robin caminaba por el bosque apoyándose con sus habilidades para buscar a Zoro con mayor rapidez, de pronto vio una figura de pie en medio de un campo de flores, Robin se dio cuenta de inmediato de la identidad de ese hombre y fue buscarlo.

Zoro… -fue todo lo que dijo antes de cubrirse la boca con sorpresa… y temor…

Roronoa Zoro… segundo al mando de los Mugiwara, estaba completamente paralizado… con una especie de rosas pegadas en su pecho, y una gran cantidad de lianas se retorcían… una sonrisa soñadora se veía en la cara del espadachín, Robin se le acerco.

¡Zoro! ¡Zoro! ¡Háblame!- exclamaba Robin tratando de arrancar la extraña planta, pero esta parecía estar pegada a su cuerpo.

Sin embargo no lograba nada, y empezaba a desesperarse, Zoro seguía con la sonrisa pese a los jaloneos, Robin no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente desesperada y asustada.

¡ZORO! ¡ZORO!- gritaba tratando de despertarlo, pero este no respondía…

Su rostro seguía con su sonrisa pérdida… sin percatarse de nada y de nadie… como en trance… como si viviera lo mejor de su vida… una sonrisa tal… que parecía el hombre que lo poseía todo.

Continuara.

Ok, un fic de Zoro algo raro, si han leído el titulo, se podría traducir como, "Para el hombre que lo poseía todo", y lo inspire en una de las obras de Alan Moore, je, solo les diré que en el segundo (y final) se enfocara únicamente a Zoro y a la planta, que por cierto, quienes conozcan DC sabrán que es… pero para los que no solo diré "Misericordia Negra"

Espero les agrade.


	2. Chapter 2

**For The Man Who Has Everything**

**Two Shot Dedicado a Flames to Dust**

"_¡ZORO! ¡ZORO!"_

¡Zoro!- se escucho una voz y un hombre de cabellera verdosa abrió los ojos.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó molesto.

Levántate holgazán- se escucho una voz femenina, Zoro solo se cubrió la cabeza con la sabana- No te hagas, recuerda que le prometiste a Kenshin que lo llevarías a entrenar al campo.

Ya voy… ya voy, no necesitas atosigarme Kuina- dijo Zoro con calma mientras que empezaba a levantarse de su cama y miraba a una adulta Kuina (quien era idéntica a Tashigi pero sin lentes y con el cabello un poco más largo) –Sabes, tu hijo debería de descansar más los domingos- le dijo, ella solo sonrio y se le acerco.

El también es tu hijo tonto- dijo ella sonriéndole –Dime… ¿Por qué diablos termine casándome contigo?

Zoro sonrío mientras que acerco a la mujer a él.

Bueno, recuerda que perdiste el encuentro numero 2000- dijo el mientras qué ambos se besaban.

Un par de minutos después, Zoro salió por la puerta de su casa y vio a un pequeño niño de cabellos azules limpiando una katana, sonrió mientras qué se levantaba y hacia una reverencia.

Estoy listo para ir a entrenar padre- dijo el niño, Zoro solo sonrió.

No seas tan disciplinado, así ni pareces mi hijo Kenshin- dijo Zoro con algo de burla, el niño se sonrojo mientras qué sonreía apenado.

Lo intentare padre- dijo Kenshin, Zoro solo suspiro.

Bien, vamos al campo- le dijo mientras qué ambos se marchaban.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

¡ZORO!

Perona había decidido ir a checar que pasaba y escucho los gritos de Robin, eso le asusto un poco y con rapidez se dirigió a donde se escuchaba.

Oh por dios- dijo al ver a Robin tratando de arrancar la planta -¡Que es lo que paso!

¡Ayúdame, no logro arrancar esta maldita planta!- le grito Robin, Perona se percato de la expresión de miedo en la morena.

¡Hey que pasa!- se escucho y entonces Perona se percato de que los demás miembros de los Mugiwara se acercaban.

¡Que le paso a Zoro!- preguntó Luffy acercándose, Perona estaba extrañada de cómo llegaron tan rápido, pero decidió que no era momento de pensar en eso, debían de ayudar a Zoro.

¡Hay que quitarle esa cosa!- exclamo Robin mirando a sus compañeros, Sanji y Marguerithe se acercaron pero una voz les detuvo.

No servirá de esa manera- dijo una voz masculina.

¡Pero tu dijiste que nos ayudarías!- exclamo Luffy, el hombre salió a la luz.

Si, y lo hare, pero deben saber que la Misericordia Negra es una planta sumamente peligrosa, si no se arranca correctamente, atrapara al que la quito- dijo el castaño con seriedad, Robin se le acerco y le sujeto con fuerza de la ropa.

¿A que se refiere con peligrosa?- le preguntó con una expresión de rabia en su mirada.

La Misericordia Negra se alimenta del aura bioelectrica del anfitrión hasta que este muere, por lo general se prende de su anfitrión con las raíces principales mientras que con sus enredaderas penetran la piel y se fusionan con el sistema nervioso, llenan los centros del placer del cerebro con nano esporas creando una fantasia casi real en perfecta conjunción con los deseos del anfitrión- dijo el hombre con seriedad –eso lo deja listo para que la Misericordia Negra se alimente de él con calma.

Entonces… ¿Esta soñando?- preguntó Franky con sorpresa.

Esta en su "mundo ideal" y no creo que sea fácil sacarlo de allí, no sin que la Misericordia Negra atrape a alguien más- dijo el hombre.

Zoro- dijo Robin viendo al espadachín que aun sonreía de manera soñadora… y a la planta retorciéndose en su pecho.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

Zoro se limpiaba el sudor mientras qué caminaba de regreso a casa su hijo cada día mejoraba más y más, se acercaban a la villa donde vivian y entonces vio un puesto de periódicos.

"El Rey de los Piratas Monkey D. Luffy vuelve a ser el objetivo de las miradas publicas al saberse de que dos de las mujeres más peligrosas y atractivas del medio buscan convertirse en su reina… si nos referimos a la gran cartógrafa y reina de los ladrones, la señorita Nami y la gran emperatriz de las Amazonas, Boa Hancock"

Zoro sonrió al leer el artículo y compro el periódico.

Mira padre, se festeja el aniversario de la inauguración del restaurante Baratie, y el mejor Chef de todo el mundo estará presente, ¿Podemos ir?- preguntó Kenshin, Zoro solo frunció el ceño.

Ese tal Sanji será el mejor Chef del mundo, pero no le quita lo pervertido, mira que coquetearle a mí esposa- dijo el molesto y abriendo el periódico solo esbozo una sonrisa.

Que cosas, otra vez apareció el tal Sogeking, je, quien diría que existiría un superhéroe en el South Blue- dijo el, Kenshin suspiro.

Bueno, hay quienes deben de hacer algo para hacer noticias, desde que te volviste el mejor del mundo padre, ya nadie se atreve a tratar de causar revuelo- dijo Kenshin.

Zoro solo se carcajeo un poco mientras que en su mente empezaba a rememorar algunos hechos que lo habían llevado a ser quien era…

"_Zoro… Zoro"_

Rápidamente volteo con algo de sorpresa.

¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto.

¿Qué cosa padre?- preguntó Kenshin.

No… nada- dijo el.

Zoro solo se sintió extraño, esa misteriosa voz le había llamado la atención.

Llegaron a casa y entonces Zoro vio a su esposa recibirlos, sonrió al ver a su familia, se sentía un hombre afortunado en la vida.

Pero esa extraña voz no salía de su mente.

Las horas pasaron, Zoro leía el periódico con interés, el nuevo barco creado por la compañía Gallely la, por los asociados Iceburg y Franky, también se hablaba de una nueva serie de exitosas medicinas creadas en el reino de Drum por el reconocido Doctor Chopper.

Se ve que hay gente que se esfuerza en el mundo- dijo el.

Pero no hay muchos que se te comparen- dijo una voz, Zoro volteo y vio a su esposa con una sonrisa -¿No extrañas salir a combatir por el mundo como lo hacíamos antes? Enfrentando a distintos rivales, solo tu y yo…

Zoro sonrió.

Algo, pero ahora ya no es necesario… al menos hasta que no empiecen a aparecer mas novatos alegando que son el mejor- dijo el con calma, su esposa lo beso mientras que sacaba una carta.

Te la manda esa loca de Perona- dijo ella con un ligero mohín de enfado.

Anda, ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No me digas que estas celosa?- dijo el con malicia.

No es eso, ella no me agrada… con esas ideas de que el mundo es falso- dijo ella, Zoro solo suspiro.

No le hagas caso- dijo mientras que leía la carta, en ella, Perona le pedía hablar, que era urgente que se vieran.

"Tal vez vaya… algo me da mala espina"- pensó el, Kuina le miro y entonces se le acerco con una mirada seductora.

Hey Zoro, Kenshin ya se fue a dormir… ¿Qué dices si vamos a divertirnos un poco?- le pregunto con sensualidad, el sonrió.

Bueno… solo no hagas demasiado ruido… no queremos que Kenshin se entere- dijo con malicia…

"_Zoro… Zoro…"_

El sonido de esa voz le llamo la atención, pero decidió ignorarlo.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

Los mugiwara solo miraban con algo de temor a la planta que se retorcía en el pecho de Zoro, no lograban idear una manera de arrancarlo.

¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Perona mientras qué colocaba una mano en el hombro de Robin.

¿Qué estará soñando?- preguntó ella.

No lo se, pero debe de ser algo muy bueno como para que ni siquiera mis fantasmas lo hayan logrado deprimir- dijo Perona.

De todos modos debemos tratar de quitárselo- dijo Luffy decidido

Esta bien, pero si lo logramos deben de prepararse, ya que tratara de atrapar a alguno de ustedes… debemos de actuar rápido- dijo el hombre mientras qué todos los mugiwara le veían decididos

Hagámoslo- dijo Robin.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

Zoro y Kenshin se detuvieron frente a un extraño y tenebroso castillo.

Padre… ¿Por qué no nos vamos?- preguntó Kenshin algo asustado.

Vamos hijo, no seas cobarde- dijo Zoro con calma –Solo estaremos un rato, ella es una buena amiga mía, la veré y nos iremos.

Bueno- dijo el pequeño.

Zoro y su hijo entraron al castillo, Zoro estaba muy tranquilo mientras que su hijo se aferraba a su pierna, de pronto… una ligera sensación de vértigo.

"_Zoro despierta… Zoro por favor vuelve.."_

¿Qué pasa padre?- preguntó Kenshin al ver a Zoro sujetarse la cabeza.

Solo un mareo, estoy bien- dijo el, de pronto vio un cuadro enorme en el salón -¿Ese cuadro estaba hace 5 minutos?

No lo sé padre- dijo Kenshin, Zoro solo vio el cuadro y se percato de que era la imagen de una hermosa mujer morena de ojos azules… algo se cimbro en el.

Hola Zoro- dijo la voz de Perona saliendo de un cuarto.

¿De quien es este cuadro?- preguntó Zoro.

De la verdad- dijo ella con calma.

Zoro le miro como quien mira a una loca.

¿Tienes una gran vida verdad? Todo lo que podrías querer, una buena esposa, una gran familia, eres el mejor espadachín del mundo, tu vida no podría ser mejor- dijo ella con seriedad –Aunque tu lo sabes…

¿Qué sé?- preguntó él.

La verdad… solo analiza eso y pasa por el pasillo del fondo… allí veras la verdad- dijo ella mientras que se iba.

¿De que hablaba?- preguntó Kenshin extrañado.

No lo sé- dijo el mientras que ambos iban al pasillo que Perona le había dicho, entraron y Zoro se detuvo asombrado.

Una hilera de cuadros de la misma mujer estaban en todo el lugar, Zoro y Kenshin los miraron asombrados.

Que hermosa- dijo Kenshin.

Si- dijo Zoro mientras qué caminaban en el pasillo…. Y entonces.

"_¡Vuelve por favor! ¡Zoro despierta! ¡Tú no eres así marimo, despierta! ¡Zoro debes despertar, no dejes que tus sueños se pierdan! ¡Zoro no es real, escucha, no es real!"_

Zoro se sujeto la cabeza y ahogo un grito.

¡Papá! – exclamo Kenshin asustado, y entonces… una serie de imágenes recorrían la mente de Zoro… todas las aventuras que había corrido con los mugiwara se mezclaban con la vida que ahora tenia…

Y entonces vio el rostro asustado de su hijo… y sonrió.

Kenshin… vamos afuera.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

¡Ya empezó a zafarse!- exclamo Luffy.

¡En cuanto se suelte debemos de meterla a la bolsa con rapidez, no dejen que se les acerque!- dijo el hombre.

¡Un esfuerzo más!- exclamo Franky mientras que los demás ayudaban a jalar la planta.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

Zoro y Kenshin estaban mirando el atardecer desde una colina… se notaba que se aproximaba una tormenta.

Padre… será mejor que volvamos a casa, mamá estará preocupada- dijo Kenshin, Zoro solo miro a su hijo y una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, se inclino y sujeto a Kenshin de los hombros –Papá.

Te amo hijo… y a tu madre… pero no es real… no es cierto… me he dado cuenta de ello- dijo él ante la mirada de desconcierto de su hijo.

¿Por qué lo dices papá?- preguntó él.

Zoro le abrazo y entonces unas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Esta era la vida que siempre desee… fue bueno vivirlo… pero es hora de volver a la realidad- dijo el mientras que lloraba con fuerza –Tu… siempre serás una parte de mi…

Papá… no… no… - la voz de Kenshin empezó a sonar lejana Zoro se separo de su hijo y se percato de que empezó a desaparecer… y todo el mundo se volvió gris.

"_¡Ya sale! ¡Hey cuidado se soltó!"_

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

¡CUIDADO!- grito el castaño.

La planta salió disparada contra los mugiwara, Nami tropezó.

¡NAMI!- grito Luffy al ver que la planta saltaba sobre la pelirroja.

¡NO!- grito la chica y Luffy alcanzo a cubrirla… siendo impactado por la Misericordia Negra -¡LUFFY!

¡Luffy San!- exclamo Marguerite al ver como la expresión del chico de goma se suavizaba.

¡Diablos lo tiene!- exclamo el hombre.

¡Ya estoy harto lo voy a arrancar!- exclamo Franky, de pronto.

Un golpe de tajo cortó parte de la Misericordia Negra, haciendo que esta se separaba de Luffy.

¡Luffy!- exclamo Nami quitándole los restos de la flor.

Los demás voltearon y vieron a Zoro mirando la destrozada planta con una expresión de rabia, la Wadou Ichimonji estaba en su mano y era notorio los restos del llanto estaban en su rostro.

Vaya… y yo que quería regresar al invasor con vida a su mundo- dijo el hombre –En fin, como veo que ya no es necesario me voy- dijo mientras qué empezaba a brillar de color dorado.

¡Alto! ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Zoro mirándole con seriedad. El hombre sonrió.

Soy Axel… un amigo- dijo desapareciendo.

Los demás solo se miraron mientras que Nami atendía a Luffy, los demás no interfirieron, aunque Chopper deseaba examinarlo, al igual que a Zoro.

Robin se acerco a Zoro y le sujeto el hombro.

¿Estas bien?- pregunto, Zoro volteo y entonces suspiro.

No lo sé- dijo el y entonces empezó a caminar, los demás lo miraron, la expresión de tristeza era tal que nadie lo detuvo.

Luffy, ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó Nami.

Yo… era extraño… era el Rey de los piratas… era genial… y todos tenían grandes vidas… y tu… tu estabas conmigo- dijo el con una expresión soñadora, Nami se sonrojo un poco.

Los días pasaron.

El Thousand Sunny estaba en mar abierto. Zoro miraba al mar pensativo… el sueño provocado por la planta aun estaba presente en su mente.

Entonces escucho unos pasos tras de si, no necesito voltear, por algún motivo supo que Robin estaba tras él.

¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó la pelinegra.

Algo, aunque necesitaba algo de aire fresco, ese estúpido de Sanji ya me tenia harto con eso de que Marguerite le pidió que le mostrara sus "Kintamas"… dios, deben de hablar con esa amazona, o ese cocinero pervertido le va a dar una muy mala imagen de los hombres- dijo el, Robin solo sonrió.

Tendremos la conversación, de eso no te preocupes- dijo ella, Zoro volteo y Robin se percato de que su expresión era tranquila –Creo que deseas estar solo ¿Verdad?

Fue hermoso- dijo el de pronto –Era lo que yo quería… lo que en mis más profundos sueños desee, era la vida que siempre quise poseer… pero aun así… no lo tenía todo… hubo algo que faltaba.

¿Algo que faltaba?- pregunto ella, Zoro le sonrió.

Es algo que no había notado hasta ahora- dijo el mientras qué le miraba, Robin se percato de que su mirada había cambiado y se sintió algo cohibida, Zoro volvió su atención al mar, Robin se percato de ello y decidió dejarlo solo –Quédate por favor.

Ella le miro con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada, se acerco al barandal y empezó a ver el mar al lado de él.

Entonces Zoro sonrió.

Ahora si me siento el hombre que lo posee todo- dijo el, Robin le miro confundida, pero sonrío.

Apoyo eso- dijo la pelinegra mientras que juntos miraban el atardecer… desde una puerta, Perona miraba la escena con calma.

Veo que va a empezar una historia cursi… que bueno que no soy diabética- dijo ella sonriendo.

FIN.

Bien, la parte final de este Two Shot, extraña ¿Verdad? Espero les haya gustado, ya que decidid hacerlo rápido para poder tener pronto los demás capítulos de Walking Dead, El Dilema y Perdida.

Solo como datos adicionales, Era Access quien les ayudo a librarse de la Misericordia Negra, y fue también el que guio a los mugiwara a donde estaban ellos.

Suerte.


End file.
